HOPE ESTHEIMS FIRST LOVE CHAPTER 1
by SakuraEstheim38
Summary: Hope Estheim... Pemuda Berumur 22 Tahun Jatuh Cinta Dengan Gadis Serupa Dengan Putri Bernama Lightning Farron. Apakah Yang Dilakukan Dia Untuk Menyatakan Cinta Padanya?


Hay Minna-san

Ketemu lagi deh sama aku... SakuraEstheim38

Hari ini Ceritanya tentang Kisah Cinta (Romance)

Kebetulan deh kemarin-kemarinnya Ceritanya gak nyambung *Tampar Kepala* #Plaakk

Ya Seperti Biasa... Ceritanya Tentang Tokoh Anime kesukaanku. Hope Estheim. hehehe... :D

Fanfic ini boleh dibaca oleh semua umur (Anak 5 Tahun Tidak Diperbolehkan) #Plaaakk awww.. Sakit!

Sebelum itu aku persembahkan cerita ini berjudul : _"HOPE ESTHEIM'S FIRST LOVE"_

SELAMAT MEMBACAAA! :P

**_HOPE ESTHEIM'S FIRST LOVE!_**

Di Suatu Kampus... Hiduplah Seorang Pemuda Berumur 22 Tahun. Dialah Pemuda Berambut Perak dengan mata Cyan cerah, Hope Estheim. Dia Adalah Putra dari Nyonya Nora Estheim yang bekerja di suatu perusahaan kini, dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen bintang lima. dengan fasilitas yang terjangkau bersama ibunya.

_Driinngg...Driiing..._

Hope berlari melewati fasilitas kampus karena ia hampir telat masuk kelas. akhirnya ia sampai ke kelas bidang teknologi itu.

"hope-kun! :) apakah kau menemukan informasi tentang SD-Card 16 GB?" Kata si Gadis Berambut Merah cerah dengan mata emeraldnya (Vanille)

"umm... belum. bagiku itu pertanyaan yang sulit... pusiiinngg deehhh!" Hope yang mengusap dahinya itu

"oh gitu..." Ujar si vanille dengan muka senyum.

"eh eh! Dosen Imelda datang!" Semua murid menyeru

"Selamat Pagi Semua..." Dosen Imelda datang dengan membawa buku ilmu pengetahuan komputer.

Selamat Pagi Bu Dosen..." Semuanya Menjawab.

"hmmm... Bagus. Ibu akan memperkenalkan mahasiswi baru dikelas ini..." Ujar Bu Dosen

Pintu Terbuka dan seorang Gadis Cantik memakai baju mirip seperti lolita. Berambut Pink dengan gaya Princessnya datang dengan sedikit agak malu-malu... Namanya Lightning Farron (Claire Farron). ia adalah mahasiswi pindahan dari Kota Chrysalia.

Hope hanya melirik gadis baru itu dengan tatapan indah... seakan-akan dia seperti mau jatuh cinta...

'wah... cantik sekali dia. dia seperti putri yang jatuh dari langit... oh aku terpesona...' kagumlah si hope lewat hatinya

"Nak... Sekarang Perkenalkan dirimu" Kata Bu Dosen Imelda

"Umm... namaku lightning farron *mukanya merah* aku berasal dari Crysalia..." Ujar si lightning dengan muka imutnya...

"pssstt dia dari Chrysalia... psssttt pantas saja ia cantik" semua mahasiswa/mahasiswi berbisik-bisik melihat gadis baru itu

"lightning. silahkan duduk di sebelah bangku Hope Estheim... *Menunjukkan tempat duduk*" (Bu Dosen Imelda)

"eeehh? *mukanya merah* a. aku?" kata hope dengan wajahnya yang sangat memerah

"iya bu..." lalu lightning duduk di sebelah bangku hope. dan membuka buku pelajaran komputer. akhirnya pelajaran dimulai dan mahasiswa/mahasiswi memperhatikan ajaran dari bu dosen...

_2 JAM KEMUDIAN_

_Driinngg...Driiinngggg_

Jam Istirahat pun berlangsung. hope yang berjalan menuju kantin pun melihat lightning sedang menaruh buku hariannya di loker. tiba-tiba ada seseorang Pengganggu (Bully) yang ingin berniat mengganggu si lightning datang di hadapan lightning.

"wah ternyata ada gadis cantik disini. hey kawan! apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kata si Pengganggu

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" kata lightning dengan wajah bingung

Lalu si Bully membelai rambut pink si lightning dan berkata "aku akan menganggumu"

"haaahh...?" lightning hampir kaget mendengar kata-kata si penganggu

Pengganggu pun ingin menjambak rambut pink lightning dengan keras.

"aaahhh sakiitt... dasar pengganggu... :'("lightning pun hampir mengeluarkan airmata sedikit demi sedikit

"*Memukul wajah Pengganggu* DIAMLAH BODOH! KAU SEHARUSNYA MALU PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI! *Memukul Pengganggu lagi*" marahlah si hope melihat kejadian itu

"kau mulai membangkang ya *membalas pukulan hope*" (Pengganggu)

"ughhh... ouch..." ujar hope karena kesakitan dipukul mereka

_Penganggu pun pergi..._

"ouwhh maafkan aku... kau tak apa?" kata lightning dengan perasaan khawatir

"jangan cemaskan aku... aku tidak apa-apa. tenanglah" kata hope sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak

"ini... akan ku obati... *mengobati hope dengan healing aura*" (Lightning)

"hah? kau... *mukanya memerah*" hope kaget melihat lightning mempunyai kekuatan dewi langit

"sudah selesai... *luka di hope memudar*" kata lightning sambil tersenyum

"*tersenyum dan bangun* terimakasih lightning-chan..."

_Lightning hanya tersenyum_

_Driiingggg... Driiiinngggg [3 Jam Kemudian Pelajaran selesai dan seluruh mahasiswa/mahasiswi pulang ]_

Vanille datang menemui lightning dan bersalaman untuk memperkenalkan nama.

"oh hy lightning. namaku oerba dia vanille. panggil aku vanille ya... :)" (Vanille)

"hy vanille... rumahmu tinggal dimana?" (Lightning)

"sesuai dengan namaku, rumahku tinggal di Oerba... hehehe... :D"

":) ooo gitu ya :D" (Lightning)

"duluan light-chan! bye" vanille pun melambaikan tangan dan pulang

"bye...*melambaikan tangan* " kata lightning dengan membalas senyum

Hope pun tiba-tiba jatuh cinta saat melihatnya tersenyum... ia pun menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar... wajah hope pun memerah secara tiba-tiba. dan hope pun menjumpai lightning. semua orang yang ada di kampus pulang dan hanya mereka berdua yang masih ada di kampus

"umm... hy lightning... *menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang*" (Hope)

"iya... ada apa? :)" (Lightning)

"sebenarnya aku... umm... *mukanya memerah padam*" (Hope)

"eh? kenapa wajahmu memerah? :O" kata lightning dengan perasaan kaget

"umm... *memegang bunga mawar* sebenarnya aku mencintaimu... maaf ya... ^/^" kata hope dengan senyumannya yang manis itu

"eeehhh? *muka lightning memerah padam*" (Lightning)

dengan rasa tak sengaja, hope pun memengang tangan lightning dan berkata:

"maukah kau jadi pacarku, lightning?" ujar hope estheim dengan muka tampannya

"umm... i. .iya... aku mau... (sebenarnya aku belum pernah pacaran selama ini) *Tersenyum*" (Lightning)

lalu Hope pun mencium pipinya dan memeluknya karena ia merasa bahagia diterima lightning, dan jantungya berdebar sangat kencang. terasa sekali oleh lightning.

"jantungmu berdebar-debar sekali... *malu-malu*" (Lightning)

"umm... maaf ya *melepaskan pelukannya* ^/^" (Hope)

"tak apa hope..." kata lightning dengan wajah senyum

"oh iya lightning. aku akan mengajakmu ke apartemenku... apakah kau mau?" (Hope)

"baiklah... :)" (Lightning)

Akhirnya Hope dan lightning pergi menuju apartemen bintang lima. tempat tinggal hope dan ibunya. dan lightning merasa malu-malu saat hope memeluknya tadi...

TO BE CONTINUED

Selesai Daah CHAPTER 1 nya

CHAPTER 2 Kapan-kapan Aku Bikinin kalau Sempet

Arigatou Minna-San Sudah Membaca Fanfiction Pertamaku!

Sayonara! :D


End file.
